


One More Night

by celestialswrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, felix overcoming his self destructive nature, heated kissing o_0, just the two baking sweets for life, spoilers for lysithea’s a(?) support, they just happened to get together in my game and BOY do i love this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialswrites/pseuds/celestialswrites
Summary: Three years after the war had ended, Felix and Lysithea ended up happening upon each other. Felix has planned to just ask her for bandages, but something pulled him to her, and he stayed longer than intended.Based on the post credits scenario for if Lysithea and Felix get together. It was too cute not to write about.





	One More Night

The fire crackled much more viciously than usual tonight. The frigid winds of autumn were so cold, Lysithea knew winter was coming faster than she thought. 

The air felt stiff, as if someone was begging to say something to lift the air, but it stayed stagnant, both parties’ mouths shut.

It was hard figuring out what to say. It’d been 3 years since the war ended, and Lysithea had decided to spend what life she had left in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere (the closest town was a days walk away) with her parents. 

All was well, except when she suddenly saw Felix knocking on her door. He was in need of some bandages for his wounds, but before he could even introduce himself his jaw hung at the familiar white haired woman standing in the house. 

Lysithea was just as surprised. Of course, she had let him in. With his fresh bandages in tact, Lysithea had requested that Felix stay for dinner. He was hesitant, but his grumbling stomach gave him his answer. 

“Didn’t know you cooked this much,” Felix commented, trying to ease the tension. Well, what more could they talk about as Lysithea was busy with dinner? Felix knew that she probably couldn’t focus on two things at once; at least, that was his excuse for not saying a word to her.

Lysithea smile earnestly, peeking behind her shoulder at the man sitting at the wooden dining table. “I only cooked a few times at the Monestary, but living with my mother gave her plenty of time to teach me her ways.”

She was currently preparing a hearty stew with fresh vegetables and meat, along with a thick broth. Warm meals were always her favourite on cold nights. 

Just as it was ready, Lysithea poured the soup into two bowls, placing them on the table. 

“So you live here with your parents?” Felix asked, grabbing his spoon as swirling the hot stew around. “And thank you for the meal.”

Lysithea nodded in return, sitting to his left at one end of the table. “Yes, currently they’re taking a trip into town. They should be back in a day or two.”

Felix took a sip, glancing over at her when she wasn’t looking. She hadn’t changed too much...grew a little taller, her hair was a bit shorter, yet this time she had a braided hair crown around her head. The only thing that Felix couldn’t put his finger on was her paleness...was she thinner than before?

As he swallowed the stew, he let out a sigh of relief, relishing in the feeling of the hot liquid flowing down his throat.

After a few more sips, he concluded to something. “This is the best meal I’ve had in a long while.”

Lysithea shook her head bashfully. “I’m not that amazing. You should see what my mother can fix up.”

“Well...I’ve only been living on table scraps and hunted animals, so this is a breath of fresh air.”

Lysithea tilted her head in thought. She wondered why he was in the woods with only a satchel and his weapon. “Are you travelling across Fódlan? Where are you going?”

Felix paused, poking at a chunk of meat. “Nowhere. Just...everywhere.”

Lysithea was more intrigued than ever. “So you’re just...wandering? Whatever do you do that for?”

Felix clenched his jaw. ”You wouldn’t understand.”

“Humour me.” Even though his tone was brash, she’d replied with the softest tone, not even a little bit affected by his voice. 

Felix sighed, taking another sip before leaning back in his chair. “I chose to abandon my title as a noble to live freely. I couldn’t stand the thought of being cooped up in a castle where battles were barely fought. I’ll use my sword with any enemy that comes in my way until I finally perish.”

Lysithea shivered, a frown placing on her lips. She observed his body, noticing a few more scars than usual, dark circles hanging under his eyes. It pained her to see how little he valued his life, but she was afraid that if she spoke up about it, he’d get angry. 

Shifting in her seat, she tried to think of a different approach. “Wouldn’t living a normal life be sufficient enough? I see value in your life Felix, chasing death isn’t the answer.”

Felix’s whole body tightened at her words. His eyes pierced hers, yet they showed no anger; only shock. Her words were...somewhat true. But he had no life anymore. His purpose was fulfilled. 

Seeing as the silence was overbearing, Lysithea stood up and collected the bowls. Maybe changing the subject would be better. “Why dont I fix us up a nice cake and-“

As soon as she reached the sink, the wooden bowls fell out of her hands, instead reaching up to cover her now coughing mouth. Felix turned to look over his shoulder, worry washing over his face as he watched her struggle to cough up whatever she was choking on. 

He stood up, about to help her, but she had just stopped, looking at the red splotches that stained her hand. Lysithea bit her lip, eyes watering with disappointment.

“Lysithea...what the hell is-“

“You need to leave.”

She didn’t really want him to, but he had to. No more people should have to hold her as a burden anymore. She couldn’t handle the guilt in their faces as they told her it would be okay. Because it wouldn’t. 

Felix blinked. “What?”

Lysithea backed away, avoiding eye contact. “I said leave!”

Felix, being more confused than ever, stepped closer, only for her to dart towards the door. “I need some air,” he heard her say through deep breaths. 

Felix was right on her tail though, as he grabbed her arm just as it was reaching for the doorknob. He twisted her palm upwards to look at it. Blood. Dark blood had been coughed up. That wasn’t good. 

Lysithea was cornered. Her only way out was right behind her, yet he practically had her pinned to the wall. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Felix asked, a little more harshly than he wanted. 

“It’s none of your concern!” She whined, trying to hide her face. 

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Humour me.”

A hint of a sad smile stretched her lips, eyes slowly meeting his. After a deep sigh, she answered his question. “Felix...I’m dying unbearably slowly. Remember when I told everyone that I was experimented on when I was a child?”

Felix nodded, clinging on every word that came from her mouth.

“Those experiments shortened my lifespan. I...probably only have 5...maybe 7 years left.”

He expected tears to start running down her cheeks, but instead she smiled. He dropped her hand. “I’m rotting on the inside, and I can’t stop it.”

Felix’s heart raced in his chest, sorrow filling it to the brim. How could those monsters do such a thing to Lysithea? Revenge crossed his mind, but he knew whoever did this to her probably got it already. 

“Lysithea...I’m-“

“Sorry? Well...don’t be. I’m alright.” She wiped her bloody hand on her pants. 

Alright? How could she be alright when she knew her time was near? “How?” Felix voiced his thoughts. 

Felix stepped back, letting her have some space as she explained herself. “I just wanna live the rest of my days happy, and with my family. That’s all I could’ve asked for. Y’know...life is precious. You only get it once, or so some people believe. But nonetheless, I just focus on today instead of the future.”

Felix has no words. How could he counter that? This was one battle he couldn’t win. The way she smiled in the face of adversity, the way she viewed life, it was as if Felix had a revelation, like the Goddess had told him exactly what he needed to hear. 

“Lysithea...”

“You don’t have to apologize-“

“Thank you.”

Lysithea sucked in a breath, looking at Felix for answers. As his eyes met hers, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms. “I just...I just think what you said was quite profound.”

He was a stubborn one, even as a boy, so he didn’t want to admit how she had affected him. The way she acted had barely changed since the Monastery. Memories of the young girl showing Felix how to bake a cake felt fond in his mind. She had just introduced him to the wonders of sweets, something he could never forget. 

Why did he suddenly feel as though their connection entangled itself back together? Lysithea was one of the few who was persistent in aiding him, even if it was something as trivial as fixing his sweet tooth.

But his admiration churned a fire in his stomach, roaring like the fire burning behind them. 

Both looked at each other, not sure what to say. Lysithea waited in anticipation, wondering what was on his mind. Yet he couldn’t say it. The woman sighed, beginning to walk away. 

In a moment, he grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer to him.

“Felix!” Lysithea shouted in shock, cheeks burning red at the sudden closeness. 

Desperation filled his eyes as he gazed at her. “May I stay the night?”

Lysithea smiled fondly, nodding. “Always.”

“And what about another night?” He asked, in a slightly darker tone. Lysithea wished the gods would just blow out the fire so he couldn’t see how much she was blushing. 

The way her eyes trailed down to his lips then back up again made his hands clench harder around her wrist. “Yes,” she answered. 

It didn’t take long before he pushed her against the wall, lips entangled with one another. Lysithea gasped into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him closer. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other entangled in her locks. 

After that rush of a kiss, Felix pulled back, eyes lidded over. “And another?”

“Yes,” Lysithea answered breathlessly. Head now leaning against the wall, Felix attacked her neck with his lips, teeth scraping against her delicate skin. Lysithea drew in a breath, a moan slipping past her lips. She wanted to wipe that smirk right of his face as she felt it graze her neck.

He trailed down, nipping at a certain sensitive part, begging to hear another moan come from her. Once his mission was accomplished, he lifted her up, one hand holding up her thigh, the other snaking under her shirt, massaging at her bare skin. 

His name graced her lips, Felix pulling away from her collarbone to taste her voice again. They seemed to repeat his question and her answer in between heated kisses, something warm stirring beneath them. 

WHAM. The front door beside them blew open, a gust of wind howling through the place. It hit the fire, taming it to ashes. Felix growled in frustration, placing the shivering Lysithea down and shutting the door, locking it in the process. 

Heavy breathing filled the room, Lysithea’s arms folding within each other for warmth. 

Felix shuffled in the darkness towards a blanket he’d spotted earlier on the couch, bringing it to Lysithea and wrapping it around her body. 

A frown played on his lips, still frustrated by their interruption. “Let’s postpone that for now and head to bed. You’re already so cold.”

Lysithea nodded sheepishly, biting her lip to hide her smile as Felix grabbed her hand, guiding her up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

Felix was about to shut the door behind them, before he hesitated on the doorknob. “What if I told you I wanted to live with you for however long you live?”

He could barely see her shy smile from the moonlight outside her window. “Then I would tell you I’d love your company.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile, shutting the door for good. The fire burning within him was enough to keep them warm that night, seeing as none of them complained about having to share body heat.


End file.
